


The Piano Man

by theliteraltrash



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Gen, Lucifer's past, Mentions of Concerts, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: Lucifer's history of music and deals comes in handy. It also allows for some very interesting conversations.





	The Piano Man

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by that scene that implies that Lucifer taught Elton John how to play the piano jsnjscnjva i couldnt resist also the title is from the Billy Joel song,,,, yknow piano man bc its,,,,,,, its about lucifer teaching a famous pianist how to play the piano

Chloe was doing paperwork while Lucifer relaxed in the seat he put near her desk. He had his head lolled back as he stared at the ceiling. Dan smiled as he approached them. “Hey Chloe,” he said, grabbing her attention. She looked up from her paperwork and gave him a small smile. Lucifer turned his head to watch the exchange. “My mom was hoping to take Trix to a concert in September.”

Lucifer furrowed his brows and squinted, looking as though he was searching his head for something. Chloe took a deep breath. “Uh that depends. Where is the concert? Who is it for?”

“It’s in Anaheim-”

“That the Elton John concert?” Lucifer asked.

Dan paused for a second, tilting his head. “Uh yeah.”

Lucifer placed his hand on Chloe’s desk and leaned toward her. “Oh you just have to let the little urchin go. Elton was one of my pupils.”

Dan furrowed his brows as Lucifer smiled brightly. Chloe’s eyes widened for a second, her jaw dropping. She blinked and leaned closer to her consultant. “You… You taught Elton John how to play the piano?”

Lucifer leaned back and nodded. “I can call him now, if you’d like.”

“You have Elton John’s phone number?” Dan asked.

Instead of answering, Lucifer pulled his cellphone out of his jacket pocket. Dan looked to Chloe, watching as her eyebrows shoot up. A few taps on the phone screen, and Dan could hear the telltale ring of an outgoing call. “Speaker,” Lucifer smiled, resting the phone on the desk.

The call was answered, and a voice came through. “Lucifer! How are you?”

“I’m just wonderful Elton. How are you, my dear?” Lucifer replied, his voice just as cheery and relaxed as it was when he spoke to his friends.

“I was getting ready for tonight’s show, but you know I’ll always answer when you call,” the man,  ~~_ Sir Elton fucking John _ ~~ , said.

Lucifer leaned back, grabbing the phone off the table. “Yes, I was calling to ask if during your show in Anaheim you could dedicate a song to a child named Trixie.”

“Which of the Anaheim shows?”

“I’ll text you when I know.”

“Looking forward to it.”

“Break a leg out there tonight, alright?”

“Bye, Lucifer.”

“Bye bye,” Lucifer smiled as he pressed the end call button. He then turned to Chloe. “Now you have to let the spawn go, Elton is looking forward to dedicating a song to her.”

Chloe turned to Dan and shrugged. “Well, I guess she’s going.”


End file.
